1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and especially to a flexible display and method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display equipped with thin-film transistor (TFT) can be applied to displays of mobile device, such as smart phones, digital cameras, mobile video-recorders, mobile information terminals, ultra-thin laptops or tablet personal computers, and to displays of electronic device such as ultra-thin TV. OLED display has a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio and rapid responsiveness. Studies on how to produce thinner display device have been conducted recently, and found that flexible display is easily portable and could be applied to device of a variety of shapes. Therefore, it attracts more attention as it is considered the next-generation display device. More specifically, flexible display with OLED has been considered as a display solution. A flexible display with OLED usually includes a thin-film encapsulation layer that covers the OLED element and a flexible base layer that supports the light-emitting part. An inorganic layer is added in between the thin-film encapsulation layer and flexible base layer.
Therefore, the thin-film encapsuation layer and flexible base layer can prevent the entry of vapor and oxygen to a satisfactory degree. However, adding the inorganic layer makes the display device thicker and the stress larger, leading to stratification. In addition, when the flexible display bends, the stress focuses on the interface between the organic layer and inorganic layer, leading to fractures and peeling-offs, and therefore affects the life of the flexible display device.